A computer mouse is a common computer input peripheral used to interact with a computing device, and there are many different configurations and mouse designs with various switches, selection buttons, and a vertical scroll wheel to vertically scroll and/or initiate a selection input. Some mouse configurations include a capacitive sensor pad rather than a scroll wheel, and the touch-pad can be used for both vertical scrolling and tap-touch inputs. However, a user input to initiate a vertical scrolling input may inadvertently actuate the sensor and initiate a tap-touch input to a computing device, which frustrates the user experience.
Some computer mouse devices provide for horizontal scrolling with two or more user input actions. For example, a user can select a horizontal scroll bar on a displayed document or Web page with a mouse pointer, and then drag the scroll bar in a horizontal direction. Alternatively, a user can use keyboard arrow keys and/or hold down a keyboard key while also using a vertical scroll wheel to initiate horizontal scrolling. Alternatively, a computer mouse device may include a vertical scroll wheel that can be tilted from side-to-side to initiate horizontal scrolling when tilted to one side or the other by a user.